Dark Lace
This whisping humanoid figure stands with glowing yellow eyes and a purple aura of impending death. ' DARK LACE CR 5 XP 800 CE Medium Outsider (Darkstalker, Incorporeal) Init' +4; Senses detect magic, see in darkness; Perception +4 DEFENSE AC 16, touch 16, flat-footed 10 (+6 Dex) hp 47 (5d10+20) Fort +4, Ref +10, Will +5 Special Defenses: Incorporeal OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee kukri +11 (1d3-1/18-20 plus black smear poison) Special Attacks death throes, poison use, sneak attack +2d6, soul harvest Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +6) Constant--detect magic At will--bleed (DC 12), chill touch (DC 13), darkness, spectral hand 3/day--daze monster (DC 14), death knell (DC 14), inflict moderate wounds (DC 14), (Fire, Ice or Wind)(DC 14) STATISTICS Str ---, Dex 22, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 15 Base Atk +4; CMB +4; CMD 16 Feats Skill Focus (Use Magic Device), Weapon Finesse, Toughness Skills Climb +3, Perception +4, Spellcraft +7, Stealth +12, Use Magic Device +12; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Stealth, +4 Perception Languages Dark Folk SQ magical knack , Hide in plain sight, ghost touch SPECIAL ABILITIES Evilities Mass Psyche, Gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every creature with the darkstalker subtype within 30 feet. Death Throes (Su) When a dark Lace is slain, its body implodes violently into nothingness, leaving its gear in a heap on the ground. All creatures within a 10-foot burst take 1d8 points of sonic damage and must make a DC 15 Fortitude save or be deafened for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Magical Knack (Ex) Spellcraft and Use Magic Device are always class skills for dark slayers. Soul Harvest (Su) When a dark Lace damages a flat-footed foe or a foe it is flanking with a melee touch spell or spell-like ability that deals hit point damage, the spell does an additional 1d6 points of damage and the dark slayer gains an equal amount of temporary hit points. These temporary hit points last for a maximum of 1 hour. Hide in Plain Sight (Su) A Dark Lace can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as it is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, a Follow can hide it's self from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. It cannot, however, hide in it's own shadow Ghost Touch (Su) A Dark Lace grants the Ghost Touch enchantment to any weapon it touches so long as it stays in it's possession. This is granted even if the weapon doesn't have a +1 bonus already and does not grant the weapon a +1 bonus. Proficient in Dagger, Rifle, Flamethrower, Magnet Martial Techniques Dark Lace possess the martial techniques Blade Rush and Hurricane Slash DC:19 usable once per day. ECOLOGY Environment any underground Organization solitary, gang (1 dark Lace and 2-5 darkstalkers), or clan (20-80 dark Stalkers plus 1 follow or Kids in hell per 20 darkstalkers, possibly 1 Null of Descent) Treasure standard (kukri, black smear doses, other gear)